Mystical Blessings
by Tigress-From-a-Fairy
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia leaves and creates a new guild that is really strong with strong but wanted mages as members and competes in the games, what will everyone do?First fanfic. I Suck at naming and summaries.


Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail or It's characters

I only own the OCs that I include in the story and the story itself

* * *

Lucy POV:

"Ahhhhhhhhh", the blonde-haired mage yawned as she woke up from her deep sleep. "I better freshen up and get to the guild." As she walked to her beloved guild, she had a feeling that told her not to go inside. Her being her old bubbly self just shrugged it off. "Good Morning!" she greeted to everyone but there was no reply. She looked around to see everyone looking at her in pity. Everyone except Team Natsu. They were looking at her and it looked like they were debating about something _with Lissana._ Yes, Lissana was with them. She joined Team Natsu when she came back. Lucy had no problem with that. Let's continue with what is happening right now.

"Hey Lucy!"

The blond mage snapped out of her daze when the ice mage called out. All of Team Natsu was walking towards her. "Hey Lucy, mind if Lissana can take your place in the team since master told us that there were already enough people for this team." _I cannot believe that Natsu out of all people will tell me this!_ I can already feel the tears slowly flowing out of my eyes. I say yes and quickly ran out of the guild. After a few minutes I reached a forest and entered it. I sat down on the floor and cried. When I was out of tears to cry, I snuck to the back of the guild and went through master's office window. I quietly asked him if I could leave the guild and start a new one and I would write a letter to him every week. I know it's a stupid reason but it really hurts.

* * *

I pack my bags and went to the train station. I went off in a forest that pulled me to it. _I know that it's stupid but it's a world with magic and talking cats. It's a possibility. _I found a huge hole under a tree and stared at it as if something will come out. To my surprise, there was a 10 ft. tall wolf covered in midnight blue fur with azure markings. Just like Acnologia's.

"Who goes there?" a majestic voice beamed across the forest. I whimpered in fear and utter shock. "Don't scare it Azura, I sense great magical power in her." Another voice called out. This time it was sweet and gentle. A midnight blue unicorn with a blue flowing mane and crystal stars with silver eyes came out of the hole. It had a mark on it flank that was shaped like a crescent moon.

"Hey, if she isn't a part of the clan yet, maybe I could train her and your alicorn child might just have a new partner."

A new voice spoke that snapped poor confused me out of my daze. When I opened her eyes, I saw the same wolf but it had a gentler, sweeter voice.

"Excuse me but what are alicorns?" I managed to squeak out.

Azura POV:

I heard the human ask me what alicorn were. Curious beings as I like to call them, but I liked curious ones. "Alicorns are horses/ponies that have magical horns and also have wings. Only few each year are blessed to get this great gift. Just like this young filly. And if you are wondering about the mark on the flank, they are cutie marks. When you name the filly/colt and they like it, the marks appear with their personality and ability. Get it?" I heard Luna, my ever so faithful unicorn answer for me. I saw the young lady nod in understanding. "I see you have great magic power. I shall train you and I am sure Luna, the unicorn will give you her sweet alicorn and let you name it. Training shall begin!"

* * *

Time Skip~ After 5 years

Azura taught me how to use all of the magic and I can also transform into anything with my transformation. I also have and know the One Magic. I named my alicorn Starlight Comet and the cutie mark was a blazing comet with 5 stars around it. It was a she and color yellow. She trained with me and is 15 years old and has very powerful wing power and magic power. I call her Comet or Starlight depending where we are since we are now known as the Sabre toothed Fairies because everytime we show up, I transform into a sabre-tooth animal with light blue fur and my guild mark is glowing lavender on my back. I also have yellow bracelets that are my keys and Comet just has pixie dust following her trail like fairies. My new guild that I made is named Mystical Blessings. The insignia is an eye that represents the mystery which is in the middle of different stones that represents the blessings and the members are Jellal Fernandes, Zeref, Midnight, Cobra and me.

If you are wondering how I got them to join is because I broke them out of prison. Sorry to the Fairy Tail members and also to the other guilds' that helped imprison them. They were childish because they never really had a childhood. Jellal likes stars and glitter because they think is shiny and magical and really is like a star. Midnight just likes to sleep anytime, anywhere and we just like to pull some pranks on him. Cobra is really possessive of his own stuff and considers Cubellios as his only friend and lastly, Zeref, the black mage, I sealed some of his black magic away which are the only deadly ones. He still knows kung-fu and levitating, mind reading and telekinesis to have some self defense. He tends to cry silently a lot and I give him toy cars or coloring books to calm himself down. I stopped giving him sharp crayons because he developed new magic techniques with just simple things. He might Kill people. We are now heading to the Grand Magic Games in Crocus to compete. I am definitely sure we will win.


End file.
